This application relates to a stability valve used in combination with a fluid pump.
Centrifugal pumps are used to move fluids through piping systems. Stability valves have been used to control centrifugal pump output. Prior art stability valves have been designed to be flow-dependent, such that the valves exhibit an increasing pressure drop as valve flow increases.